Unuttered
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: Being titled Humanity's Strongest was already a lot to bear for a person. Words, sometimes when reached ears at a wrong time can be burdensome.


_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**_

* * *

**Unuttered**

The silver teaspoon met the white saucer and Petra heard him lifting up his coffee cup. Ears noted his gentle blow on the coffee.

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._

The soldier turned around and sees the captain savoring her cup of coffee. It has only been a year since she lived under the same roof with Lance Corporal Levi but Petra has already came to know him so well. The tiny purse of his lips meant he's irritated, the smirk that comes rarely shows that he's impressed, the slant of his eyes meant anger and disdain, the tapping of fingers meant more coffee, the tightened jaw meant hidden pain.

Hazel eyes went to his lips, which were kissing the cup.

_1... 2..._

She saw the bitty up and down motion of his Adam's apple. Petra smiled because she takes it as a compliment that Levi appreciates her coffee.

"Heichou, how's today's coffee?" She quipped.

"It's good, as always Petra," Came his reply as his concentration went back to the pile of papers before him.

Out the window, the skies painted purple and tinted orange. The strawberry blonde wondered if there'd be stars that night. Better yet if there's a falling star because she wants a wish granted.

If only she could be that porcelain cup for a day; to meet his lips all the time and feel his fingers' gentle caress all over her body- that'd be perfect. Hazel eyes smiled to the skies upon this funny musing.

And her vision broke back towards her captain when she hears that familiar tapping of his fingers.

"Coffee coming!"

As the coffee filled his cup, Petra's heart was filled with his contentment too, "Levi-heichou, today's a nice day huh?" Came her tiny chuckle, "I'm sure you appreciate the quietness. Not often the whole squad goes family visiting altogether."

"Tell me about it. Listening to Auruo's lame jokes is a pain in the ass. Why didn't you go visit your father too?" His eyes landed on her as he took another gulp of coffee.

"My dad's not in the village now, he went to visit some friends. So there's no point in me going home," Petra tugged her strawberry blonde locks behind her ear, a habit of hers since a child, "Anyway, heichou, aren't you glad I stuck around? I'm the only one who makes good coffee AND clean well!" She let out a laughter that sounded like the best of bells chime to him.

_Really glad._

"You do clean better than the rest," Levi replied indifferently.

* * *

Trust.

Petra ought to have trust in her captain. But being a few miles behind him, witnessing titans closing in on him while he dealt with two other 14 feet ones made her heart leap to immeasurable heights and her breathing hiked.

"We have to help Levi-heichou!" She yelled out, panicking.

"Petra, he told us to stay here! We must obey!" Erd told her.

"I- He will be in trouble!" Hand already drew her blades, ready for attack.

"Listen to Erd," Gunter managed calmly.

"Heichou can deal wi-" Auruo hadn't yet finish his sentence, they already saw her running towards their captain.

"Damn it!" Erd cussed.

The number of fallen titans increased yet Petra still took great leaping steps towards the man she cherished so much. The cut of his blades were precise and energy efficient, his elegant moves with the maneuver gear was what made her look up to him as a soldier in the first place. Yes, Lance Corporal Levi was humanity's strongest but still, he's still human and Petra worries for his mortality.

Titan's blood smeared her coat as she continues slashing all that was near her, only with one objective in mind- Levi's survival. The soldier was so consumed by her captain's well-being that her field of vision narrowed to what was only in front of her. A titan's hand reached out to her from behind and nearly succeeded in getting a hold of the petite but Levi cut it off, saving her.

Unfortunately, a strong hit came into contact and a dislocated shoulder was earned.

"Petra! I told you to fall back didn't I?!" Levi's voice laced with mild fury but more of concern- albeit being the one injured.

With his last effort, they managed to topple all titans before both captain and subordinate landed clumsily on the ground.

"Heichou!" She shouted as eyes accessed any other bodily damage on him.

"I'm fine, Petra. You have to listen to orders," His tone came in harsh.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I thought you were in trouble. Oh gosh... are you really okay?" Her eyes glossy with tears that threatens to fall.

"It's fine... Just a dislocated shoulder," His better hand patted her shoulder.

"I thought I could protect you, heichou," Petra helped her captain to stand as they walked towards their squad, "I didn't have enough trust in you... and it got you hurt. I'm sorry," Her head stooped low, fallen hair blocking her vision from him.

Levi stopped in their footsteps and his good arm reached her face, sweeping away her fringe that covered those beautiful brown eyes, "No, it isn't your fault. When you care too much about someone, you tend to forgo trust in such circumstances."

That was what she adores about her captain- his ability to comfort people despite his cold appearance. Petra stopped berating herself and offered him a smile.

"I have to protect you too, no matter the consequences," Blue eyes told in sincerity, refraining from saying much more that may speak out his heart.

She knew, or thought she knew.

She thought she knew that what she was feeling for her captain should only be kept in her heart, locked and sealed. No words shall be spoken to him about it, or anyone. In a dystopian world where everyone's living days are unpredictable, it isn't right to let Levi know of her feelings.

If Petra confesses, her heart might feel free and easy but what about he who receives the confession? Her fear was of that this confession of her heart would be burdensome to Levi. He has already so much to shoulder, why add on weighs? With that thought in mind, she was set to never tell.

Often, along the headquarters hallways she hears new recruits talk of her captain.

"Levi..." His name uttered by another tongue.

For the rest of her life, her heart shall always skip a beat at the sound of his name. So be it.

* * *

_**A/N: I have to improve my writing on these two! I noticed I always write how Petra only tugs her hair behind her ear! Ugh... I'm sorry for being so unimaginative. Yeah, that finger tapping thing is a headcanon and also the thing that inspired me to write Bitter Coffee. I also noticed I always write in Levi's POV. So, here's a try on Petra's.**_

_**Thanks for reading & review please!**_


End file.
